


no more lies to declare

by dracometria



Series: september drabble challenge [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, prompt request, yeonkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: “You wouldn’t be saying this if you hadn’t been drinking,” Kai says softly in defeat.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: september drabble challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911043
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	no more lies to declare

**Author's Note:**

> drabble prompt/request on twt yes i'm doing these two months late so what ٩( ᐛ )و  
> yeonkai 26. you wouldn’t be saying this if you hadn’t been drinking  
> -setting is in university but i didn't elaborate on details since it's just a drabble

“You’re not just cute,” Yeonjun says seriously as he tilts Kai’s chin towards him, or as serious as a drunk Yeonjun could be. 

So, not very. 

Kai lets out a sigh, a little tired from staying up with Yeonjun, a little tired from pretending that he doesn’t have any feelings for him.

“Jjunie,” he complains, “why can’t you be like other drunk people and just go to sleep.”

“First of all,” Yeonjun starts indignantly, and his fingers flutter away from Kai’s chin to tug on his ear, “‘mm not drunk. I only had like, twelve shots.” 

“Seventeen,” Kai corrects, and Yeonjun shrugs against him, a full body endeavor that reminds Kai that Yeonjun’s arm is still somehow uncomfortably tucked beneath him. He wriggles out of the older’s hug and manages to rescue the limb that is no doubt about to drop off from lack of circulation, only to yelp when he’s immediately pulled to Yeonjun again, closer this time. So close their foreheads press together, so close he can almost feel the outline of Yeonjun’s mouth, and he sucks in his bottom lip in panic to place as much minuscule distance between them as he can. 

“Ning,” Yeonjun says, trying to be serious again, and Kai wrinkles his nose when he smells the alcohol on his breath. But then he freezes when Yeonjun asks, “Why don’t you have a boyfriend yet?” Yeonjun seems to realize something as he adds, “Or girlfriend. I mean, why are you single? You’re amazing.” 

“Um,” Kai stalls, unwilling to suffer through an awkward silence. “I’m not interested in anyone.”

“Liar,” Yeonjun says with a heavy pout as he grabs Kai’s hand, clumsily bending his fingers until only his index and middle finger remain upright. “You lose if I catch you lying two more times.” 

“Hyung,” Kai protests weakly, but Yeonjun’s other hand is firm against the nape of his neck, keeping them too close. He’s lucky that it’s dark, because he can feel the beginnings of a blush forming with the way his skin heats up.

Yeonjun bulldozes forward. “Are they someone I know?” 

“Uh…yes? Really well,” Kai adds as an afterthought. He doesn’t think Yeonjun will remember any of this in the morning. 

Yeonjun inhales sharply. “It’s not Soobin, is it?” 

“Ugh…Yeonjun-hyung, no.” Kai makes a face. “That’s like liking my own brother, if I had one.” He thinks he imagines Yeonjun’s sigh of relief when he nods in agreement.

“Who is it then?” 

“Not telling.” 

“But you said I knew them really well!” Yeonjun says loudly, and Kai winces, covering his mouth with a hand. 

“Not so loud,” he hisses, “everyone is asleep.” 

Kai feels Yeonjun smirk against his palm before he licks it. Kai jerks his hand back. “Hyung, that’s so gross.” 

“Play stupid games, win stupid prizes,” Yeonjun says, sounding smug as all hell.

“Fuck you,” Kai says halfheartedly. “You’re the one playing a stupid game.”

Yeonjun is quiet for a few more moments before he asks, “Does that person know you like them?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Yeonjun whines, “they’d be an idiot if they didn’t like you back.” 

Kai hums in agreement. “He’s pretty dumb.” 

Yeonjun stills. “So your crush is a boy. BG? Taehyun?” 

“Hyung—”

“Heeseung? Jake? Sung—”

 _“Hyung,”_ Kai says firmly, “what makes you think I would tell you?” 

“On account that you love me the most out of everyone,” Yeonjun says immediately, “except maybe Soobin.” 

“I don’t,” Kai grumbles, though he knows he actually blushes this time when Yeonjun pushes his middle finger down.

“A lie,” Yeonjun says petulantly, “you _have_ to love me the most. I’m irresistible.” 

“You’re just cheating now,” Kai says, and hopefully Yeonjun doesn’t catch the way he stutters.

“You do, right?” Yeonjun says, voice suddenly small now, “Ning, you do love me the most, right?” He squeezes Kai’s hand.

“Sure,” Kai says, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “Yeonjun-hyung is the best.” 

“Damn right.” But Yeonjun is only satisfied briefly because he goes right back to needling him. “C’mon, tell me who you like. I can help set you up.” Yeonjun’s voice falters slightly on the last bit.

“It’s not a big deal,” Kai insists.

“Wrong.” Yeonjun folds Kai’s hand into a fist. “It is a big deal.”

“Why?” 

He shouldn’t have asked.

“Because you’re wonderful,” Yeonjun starts. “Because you’re funny and you’re gorgeous and too good for anyone I know. Because you’re talented and driven. 

“Because you’re cute, but not just that. You’re cute on purpose sometimes to cheer people up. Because you’re considerate of other people’s feelings. Because you look adorable in whatever clothes you wear even though you have no sense of fashion. Because you’re here for me whenever I need you.

“Anyone would jump at the chance to date you,” Yeonjun concludes, and Kai’s face is warm from both the older’s rant and the way each breath still fans against his lips when he speaks. “Including me.”

“You wouldn’t be saying this if you hadn’t been drinking,” Kai says softly in defeat. “Go to sleep, Jjunie.” 

“Wrong again,” Yeonjun says, fumbling with Kai’s hand and frowning when he discovers there are no more fingers to pull down, no more lies to declare. “Hey, winner gets a prize, right?” 

“You didn’t even follow your own rules,” Kai retorts, but Yeonjun is brushing his thumb across his knuckles, and Kai had been grateful for the dark earlier, but now he wishes he could see Yeonjun’s face—they could never hide how they felt from each other.

“Ning, can I kiss you?” 

Kai stops breathing.

“What?” he manages to say faintly. 

“I want to kiss you,” Yeonjun repeats matter-of-factly, “and I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” 

Kai exhales shakily. “You’re drunk.”

“Objectively, maybe a little,” Yeonjun says, and his hand is cupping Kai’s cheek now, “but I promise you I’m not going to forget in the morning. Maybe,” and now he sounds hesitant, so unlike how confident he usually is, “I’m a little scared to talk about it right now. But I don’t want to just kiss you tonight. I want to kiss you every day after that. I want to be with you, Ning.” 

“You are with me,” Kai whispers back, but they both know what Yeonjun means, and maybe things will be harder instead of easier in the morning. So he holds on to Yeonjun’s promise and leans in, thankful that when their noses bump gently they’re able to approximate where each other’s lips are. 

When Yeonjun kisses him, hand warm on his face, chest tight against his, their legs entwined, more than anything, it feels right. And then Yeonjun kisses him again, making him melt, and again, making him breathless, and again, making him murmur Yeonjun’s name, _“Maybe we should stop,”_ which is followed by, _“I’m tired of waiting, aren’t you?”_

_Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> today's vlive...beomkai real
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡


End file.
